


Just You Wait

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Dean x Reader<br/>Prompt: Handjob<br/>Word Count:<br/>Notes: Yeah so maybe not the best example for a relationship but you know inspiration takes you somewhere and you just have to hold on tight and go along. Hope you like it. This was for @saxxxology's July Writing Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You Wait

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/147103824360/just-you-wait)

 

“Dean, give me the keys.”

 

Dean gives you major bitchface.

 

“Oh yeah, how stupid of me. Yeah you’re bleeding and have a ton of cuts and bruises but you’re fine. You can drive us back without killing us both. Sorry my mistake.”

 

Dean threw you the keys with a growl. You caught them instantly raising your eyebrows at him. You stepped into Baby knowing it was coming. Here goes one of those famous fights you two had. The ones that made Sam duck and cover. Thankfully he was back at the Bunker doing research, content to let you both hunt. Although right now it would be nice to have a buffer.

 

“This is your fault.”

 

“Wow. I haven’t even started the car and there you go. What a pleasant drive home.”

 

You turned the key in the ignition and sped off to the motel. You so wanted out of this car and the conversation as soon as possible. Also there was the small matter of Dean’s injuries to worry about.

 

Awkward silence hung in the air. Groaning, you turned your head in Dean’s direction for a second taking in his brooding stare before your eyes went back to the empty road ahead of you.

 

“OK, I’ll play ball. How is this my fault?”

 

Dean huffed and put more pressure on the slightly bleeding slash on his stomach. That would need stitches.

 

“Too mad to even talk to me? Wow? Ok. Whatever. “ You huffed.

 

Dean looks out the window but starts talking to you trying to keep his voice even.

 

“I totally had the Rougaru right where I wanted it. And then you-.”

 

“Let me stop you right there, cowboy. By ‘you had it,’ do you mean you almost died? This is how it went down, Dean. I refuse to make this any more awkward and fuel your need to argue. I gave you the hand movement for wait. I stepped in and I saw its latest victim on the floor dead, the Rougaru on top of it. I noticed that the flicking lights would cast light on us as we entered behind it and it would know. The floorboards looked old and I thought that a better way to get the thing was to around to the back. I quickly stepped back and pointing in that direction. You cocked your gun and charged in like fucking dirty Harry. You got your ass kicked and I saved your ass. Your welcome.”

 

“Wait! I’m not a newbie hunter thank you. I’m not that dumb.”

 

You snorted. You kept your eyes on the road but you knew he was staring angrily at you.

 

“This is how it really went down. I walked in scanned the area saw it on top of the victim. I motioned for you to fall back. I didn’t want you to get hurt unnecessarily. “

 

“Unnecessarily? What am I made of china? I haven’t been hunting since I was 16?”

 

“Did I interrupt you when you told your false story? I crept up behind it. You wouldn’t listen to me and the floor boards creaked when you followed me in and I saved you when it lunged at you.”

 

“Wow that’s totally not what happened?! It’s my fault that you can’t listen to directions?”

 

“I could say the same.”

 

“I’m the damn damsel in distress. And I’m no newbie hunter either. Why are your versions always where I don’t listen to you and get us killed? Is that male macho shit?”

 

“Watch it y/n.”

 

You snorted but when you looked over at Dean you saw the anger in his eyes, his breath was ragged. Every ounce of strength he had was on controlling himself. Shit.

 

“If Sam had come with us instead of doing research on the whole Casifer affair we’d know what really happened.”

 

Dean took the chance to distract himself from his intense anger at you. If he was being honest of course it was really directed at himself but Dean never admitted defeat or failure so it had to be your fault.

 

“Casifer?”

 

“Really Dean? Do try to keep up.”

 

“Don’t start, precious.”

 

“Oh knock it off with the pet names. Lucifer in Cas’s body equals Casifer.”

 

“Huh that’s kind of cute, buttercup.”

 

“Ass.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Wanker.”

 

“We’re going British with our insults now?”

 

“Yep. I ran out of such nice comments to say to you in American English.”

 

“And here we go with the sarcasm.”

 

“Look, I didn’t do anything wrong on the hunt. I saved you. I killed the Rougaru. Sorry your memory is messed up.”

 

“You’re incredible.”

 

“So are you.”

 

“WATCH OUT!”

 

You skid to a stop, furious at Dean. Your face had turned red. Of course you hadn’t been paying attention as closely as you should have. Dean was infuriating you and it was quite distracting. You almost hit the damn biker in front of you. Freaking slow poke. You wanted to floor Baby and now you had to follow a bike. You and Dean fell into an awkward silence. No speeding back to the motel now.

 

You sighed heavily. This always happened. You and Dean were always intense. When you were fighting, it was an all out drag out fight. When you had sex it was mind-blowing. You were always on one end of such an intense relationship. You would leave him and keep coming back addicted to the drama or maybe just the makeup sex. No one made you feel as frustrated or cum as hard as he did. At this moment you kind of hated him. A shiver ran through you and it had nothing to do with the fact that the AC was turned on. Dean noticed and his angry eyes scanned your body. You glanced down to notice he was hard.

 

“I never argue with anyone like I do with you.”

 

“And you never get as hard as I make you.”

 

“Fuck y/n!” It came out as almost a growl.

 

You both apologized to each other at the same time. You were both sticking to your prospective stories. It didn’t matter who was right. Dean got hurt and apparently he was also really turned on and so were you. You finally got to the motel. You hardly believed it when you saw the neon sign. You ran out the door and helped Dean to open his. You grabbed his hand and threw him into the room that you shared and onto the bed. You placed your finger on his lips when he tried to speak.

 

“You’re hurt Dean. Whoever is at fault here is not the damn point. You’re hurt and I’m going to take care of you. And you are going to be a good boy and lay there and take it. Got it.”

 

Dean’s eyes went wide hearing your voice change into a huskier commanding tone that left no room for argument. He swallowed audibly and nodded.

 

“Alright then. Now stay there. Right there.”

 

Dean nodded again. You ran to get the hunter medical kit you placed in the bathroom before the hunt. You brought it out and placed it on the bed next to Dean. Before you even started you grabbed his shirt taking in the soaked blood and the various tears in it. You grabbed the fabric and started to tear it off his hard body in one fell swoop. He started at you a bit shocked. But he quickly bounced back and lust took over his features. You smirked up at him.

 

You knelt at his feet as you looked at the large gash that was still bleeding a little and two other small cuts. Dean’s face contorted in pain and he let you a loud growl as you tried to disinfect it. You placed a soothing hand on his face as you kissed him when you had to clean away all the clotted blood from his skin. You continued to distract him as you fixed his other two wounds. You got up to go to the mini fridge to get the whiskey you bought him earlier thinking that after the hunt you would make you for your other large fight. The one that made you break up with him for the seventh time? But those plans went right out of the window when he got this hurt.

 

“You’re going to want to drink that.,” you told him as you held up your needle and thread..

 

You tried to distract yourself from the task and took in Dean’s expression. All the anger faded from you and you just had a desire to make him feel good. You felt bad that he got hurt and you wanted to take care of him now, take way his pain. After you were finished sewing up the cut you gently moved him up on the bed and gently slid down next to him. You gently took off his pants, boxers and shoes. His eyes never left yours as he watched you undress him. His breathing picked up as he guessed where this was going. You snuggled in the blankets with him.

 

“Forget it. Forget the pain, the argument, everything. Just let go for me okay?”

 

Dean looks at you confused.

 

“I want to make my baby feel good. Please let me make you feel good.”

 

Dean grabbed the back of your head and kissed you hard enough to take your breath away literally. When he pulled back, his eyes softened, all trace of anger ebbing away and only love and lust for you was present.

 

Your hand gently reached for the head of his cock. Your thumb swiped the head of his cock feeling his precum leak out.

 

“Do you want this?”

 

“Fuck yes. But are you…? I mean I can’t...”

 

“You’ll owe me.”

 

“Fuck y/n. You don’t have-.”

 

“I know I don’t have to do this but I want to Dean. “

 

You reached over on the nightstand and grabbed the lube. You generously spread it across Dean’s long thick cock. Dean jumps as the cold liquid is rubbed onto his long shaft. You firmly but gently wrap your fingers around his cock. He sucks in a breath the instant he feels your hands on his cock. You move your fist up and down his shaft in a slow steady motion. He bits his lip. You start to go faster noticing that his head goes back and a breathy moan falls from his mouth. You start to go even faster. Dean’s moans get louder. You hand goes faster still.

 

“Fuck y/n! Fuck. Mmm… Close.”

 

You immediately slow down. Dean groans loudly.

 

“Not yet Dean. Be a good boy and hold on.”

 

You temporarily take your fingers off his cock and take two fingers and massage the thin ridge of the underside of his cock. He gives you a loud shuttering breath. You hands go down to gently cup his balls.

 

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

You hands graze the outside of his cock as your thumb gently massages the head. Dean moans more. Without warning you place your hand back on his cock. Your left hand fondles his balls while the other makes a ring with your thumb and forefinger starting at the base of his shaft and gently tugging upwards. Dean’s toes curls and his hands fist the sheet next to him. You bow your head down to kiss his lips gently careful to not lean on him or put any pressure on his wounded stomach. You wink at him signaling a change of the pace. Your left hand joins your right and both hands work in tandum on his cock. One hand scales down his cock directly after the other. Dean’s head moves from side to side as he bites his bottom lip. You decide to really make him crazy and you alternate your hands. It takes some concentration and coordination but when one hand slides up, the other slides downs. And that’s the moment when Dean loses it. His breath comes in huffs and he lets out a wrecked sound. You can tell he’s close and without warning you use both your hands to wrap completely around his cock tightly as you move them both as fast as you can. Dean feels himself spiraling towards an orgasm.

 

“Who knows how to please you?

 

“Yyyyou do.”

 

“Name?”

 

“Y/N!”

 

“Who takes care of you when you’re injured?

 

“Y/N!”

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

“Y/N! You!”

 

“Good boy. Now cum for me!”

 

That’s all Dean needs and warm thick ribbons of cum coat your hands and his stomach. He screams out your name. His mind goes blank and his vision spotty. He closes his eyes relishing the orgasm. You lay next to him taking in his expression. It takes him a good while to come down from his high. He didn’t even notice that you had gone to the bathroom to get tissues. You clean up what you can and lick the rest of his cum off his body. You sit next to Dean under the covers. He opens his eyes to look at you with such love. Your eyes look back at him with the same emotion.

 

“Sleep. I’ll watch over you. “

 

“Just you wait, honey. The second I heal, you’re gonna cum so hard you might black out.”

 

You smirked at his attempt to make a lusty promise to you in his condition.

 

“I’ll hold you to that. Now rest.”

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m sorry about the fight. I love you and you’re the best girlfriend a guy could ask for it’s just-.”  
Just what? You’re of course never wrong so it always has to be my fault. But that is not going to help. Dean is actually apologizing and you have a tender moment here. Don’t ruin it by fighting again. Let it the fuck go. You mentally be raided yourself.

 

“I know, Dean. I’m sorry too. I love you too, baby. When we hunt there’s a lot of anxiety and fear and strong emotions and I get it. Now seriously get some rest.”

 

“Yes mistress.”

 

“Oh you’re incorrigible.”

 

Dean feel asleep with a smile on his face curled up in your arms. You held up your end of your promise and stayed awake the whole night watching the man that you loved you. You’d gladly take the good with the bad any day.


End file.
